The Art of Possession
by Trixico
Summary: Damon meets Elena first, and he has to have her, to possess her, to own her. WARNING: DARK themes, BDSM/Rape/Abuse/Splatterpunk. HEED the warnings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, and welcome to my first published fic. PLEASE do not read if you do not wish to experience scenes of rape, violence, abuse and BDSM.**

**To clear up some details before we begin: This fic is AU, starting at the beginning of season 1. Damon is a vampire, but Elena has not met him nor Stefan yet. Apart from the storyline as a whole, the setting should follow the shows.**

**This first chapter is just a little introduction, the kinkiness starts in the next chapter...;)**

**Please excuse any mistakes, I have checked it over myself, but I do not have a beta.**

**I own nothing.**

Elena.

I gazed at myself in the mirror above the mantelpiece through slightly unfocused-eyes. I was scantily clad in a tight navy dress that stopped inches above the knee, the shoulders and arms covered by intricate, similarly hued lace. My hair was crimped into loose waves that flowed across my shoulders, my lips were lightly glossed and my fingers were wrapped tightly around a plastic beer cup. Bass music was pumping through the walls to vibrate around my feet, the house party in full-swing as my hips swayed and rocked in time with the crush of people around me. For the first time in a long time, I was drunk. Since my parents death I had become a kind of recluse, and now months later my best friend Caroline had finally convinced me to let loose and have a little fun. The more I drank, the easier it was; my smiles came easily and my head tossed in time with the music. I started lightly as a pair of hands found my waist and someone's hips crashed into my backside, swaying and grinding against me in time with the music. I turned my head quickly, and my breath caught in my throat. As sparkling cerulean eyes met my own, he curled a corner of his lips into a slow smile and tightened his grip on my waist. I stood confused for a moment, unsure as to how to proceed with this startlingly handsome man behind me until I met Caroline's eyes across the room and she flashed me a wide grin and a thumbs up, the alcohol coursing through my system kicked in and I tossed back the remnants of my drink to lift my arm above my head and loop it around the strangers neck. As the beat enveloped our bodies the writhing mass of people around us seemed to fade away, my head leaned back onto his shoulder as my eyes closed and my hips gyrated against my dance partners. A spark of mischief and enjoyment claimed my senses as I felt the stranger's excitement pressed against my lower back, and when I rolled my hips sensuously against him his lips found my ear and he growled quietly. He actually growled. My giggle faded as he lowered his head to my neck and began to kiss and nip at the flesh there, the sharp tugs of his teeth clearing my thoughts some as the room began to spin. I had never met this man before, I didn't even know his name, and yet there we were, practically fucking with our clothes on. As his fingers curled around the hem of my dress and he grazed my thighs, my eyes met Caroline's across the room, and with her smirk dancing across my vision, I jolted away from the pale-skinned, dark-haired man behind me. Immediately, his arm clamped around my waist and he pulled me back up against him tightly, his breath hot against my cheek.

"Tease…"

I drew in a ragged breath, and in a moment, Caroline was at my side, her eyes narrowed first on his grip around my waist and second upon his face.

"Elena, we need to go now."

Her smile was falsely bright as she tugged on my arm lightly, the man's hold on my waist loosening resentfully to allow her to tug me free with a dismissive statement.

"Curfew, you know. Come on Elena."

Making my way through the crowd with my best friend at my side and a clenching in the pit of my stomach, I felt his intense stare following my movements until I stumbled through the front door and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! This did not turn out AT ALL the way I wanted it to, but I don't think I could ever be happy with my first published attempt at smut- I'm too nervous! I know I can do better, and it will get more extreme as time goes on, so bare with me. :) Also I'm still trying to get used to this style of writing and it's jumping around a lot, especially with the characters turn-taking. I'm hoping some of you pick up on the BDSM reference to Damon/Katherine, I'm planning on turning that into a fic/one-shot sometime soon. Thank you SO MUCH for the response to the first chapter and please, leave me a review!**

**WARNING: Contains rape.**

**I own nothing.**

Elena

"Honestly Caroline, I'm fine to walk. Don't worry about it."

I sighed distractedly as my previous words haunted my mind and my heels clicked against the pavement. After rescuing me from the party and the clutches of my outrageously hot albeit creep dance partner, Caroline had confessed that she had met someone, and she wanted to go home with him, leaving me without a ride. She apologized profusely, but in typical Caroline fashion it didn't take much convincing before she tottered off on her heels with some jock's arm wrapped around her waist, tossing a vague wave and a 'be careful!' over her shoulder. Now it was dark and cold as I walked the streets, the light of my phone bathing my face as I stared blankly at my home screen.

A cough from behind me, a male clearing his throat. My eyes darted upwards in nervousness and I peered over my shoulder. Nothing. Fallen leaves rustled to my left. No one. My breathing increased, and I glanced around the empty street before picking up my pace. A moment later, my scream was muffled in my throat as a palm clamps over my lips and someone drags me into the dark.

Damon

_She looked like Katherine. I had been watching her for days, and she looked exactly. Like. Katherine. The only difference was the aura of innocence that surrounded her, innocence with a fiery core, which convinced me that I could do things to this girl that I could never have done to Katherine; that Katherine had done to me. She was ready to be broken, and I would be happy to push her over the edge, to bring her tear-stained to her knees and begging for mercy. She had surprised me with her reckless dancing and the shameless grinding of her hips, leaving me with my dick hard and my thoughts centered on making her my own, ensuring she never teased me again. I followed her from the party, observed as she parted ways with the interfering blonde and began to walk home. I taunted her, making noises in the darkness and disappearing from sight when she swung around in an attempt to find the source. Her breaths became short and rapid, I could hear her heartbeat thrumming away; like a baby bird. She was scared, just the way I liked them. When the time was right I crept up behind her, wrapped one arm around her waist and the other across her mouth to drag her back into a side-alley. This girl was mine._

_My laugh was low and quiet in her ear as I manhandled her into the alley to pres her up against the wall and grapple with her dress with one hand. The palm covering her lips hid her panicked screams for help and hysterical tears stung her eyes as her cheek scraped against brick. She couldn't make out my features yet and I used it to tease her, pressing flush against her back and whispering roughly into her ear._

"_You really shouldn't have teased me so, Elena." _

_As her eyes widened in comprehension and fear I wound my free arm around her waist, pawing at her breasts and squeezing crudely despite her struggling. In fact, her writhing body against mine was serving only to get my dick harder, and I expressed as such with an explicit moan into her ear._

"_Keep rubbing me like that…"_

_Her whimper dragged a quiet chuckle from my lips and as she fell still beneath me, I leaned her back against my chest and crept my fingers up her skirt as I lowered my head to her neck, slow, ravenous kisses tainting her flesh._

"_Let's pick up where we left off, shall we? I know you were enjoying yourself, little slut…"_

_Her skin was heating beneath my touch and I soothed it with my tongue even as I tugged her underwear aside impatiently, pulling my jeans open and down to my thighs in the next moment. Working my knee between her legs I forced them apart, my hand drawing back slowly so that I could step away and take in the sight of her hand pushed against the wall, her legs spread and her dress forced up to reveal the lace of her underwear. Her heels were skyscraper high and as a result, her legs looked yards long and her ass waved in the air invitingly. She looked like a whore, begging for a fuck._

Elena

I couldn't believe this was happening. This guy was _deranged_, I was going to be raped by this devastating stranger in a public alley, and it felt dirty, terrifying and so wrong. As he let go of my waist and freed my mouth, I gasped for breath and turned to sprint down the pathway, tugging my dress down frantically. But before I had taken more than a few steps, I felt his hand wrap through my hair and he yanked me back painfully, an agonized cry parting my lips as my hair is almost pulled from my scalp and he hisses in my ear.

"Don't you fucking dare, sweetheart."

Fueled by adrenaline, I twisted around and jammed my knee between his thighs, but he caught my leg before I could reach my goal and with an angry, feral snarl he pinned my wrists against the wall with out hand and manoeuvred his underwear down with the other, before guiding himself forward and entering me with an aggressive, unexpectedly quick thrust. I screamed out in shock; he was big, and he gave no thought to my comfort as he rammed into me again and again, shoving me into the rough wall. His eyes were filled with amusement and a dark desire as he gripped my chin with one hand, squeezing so tightly that the pain became near unbearable and I cried out with tears spilling from my eyes.

"Stop! Please, it hurts!"

"I should hope so."

He groaned back at me roughly, continuing to invade my very core with his girth.

My limbs felt like they were on fire, but through the waves of pain coursing through my body I felt a spark of warmth. My legs were trembling, and as he pushed farther into me and hit that spot my mind hazed over with pleasure. His cock was filling me and the pain began to feel delicious, with each thrust it became easier to accommodate him and he pushed me closer to the edge. My cries were beginning to turn into moans and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't hide my response to what he was doing to me. He was being rough, and I was _enjoying_ it.

Damon

_She felt incredible on my cock. She was warm, tight heat and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting into her harder, bruises forming under my fingers, on her wrists and hip. Her resistance was crumbling and despite the pain I reveled in causing her I could see that she was hurtling towards release and just as she was hovering on the precipice, I pulled out with a grunt and spun her around, holding her front against the brick wall as I entered her once more and set an erratic rhythm of thrusts, pumping between slick, heated walls and pushing us both towards a messy, inevitable release. When she began to fall over the edge, I removed my hand from her hip and drew it back, waiting for the opportune moment before my palm swept downward and I smacked her backside, hard, and repeatedly. With a scream of pleasure she was slammed against the wall and her muscles clenched tightly around me, her juices coating my length with warmth, her orgasm a prelude to my own as I gave in to the pleasure and spilled the brunt of my orgasm between her thighs, my hand clenching her ass in a bruising hold._

"_Fuck!"_

_We were both breathing heavily and as I pulled away from her and tugged my jeans up leisurely, her hands fell to her side and she half-turned towards me. I met dazed brown eyes for a brief moment before she slumped forward and passed out in my arms._


	3. Chapter 3

Elena.

I woke in my own bed, with a burning ache in the very bones of my hips and a note neatly folded and placed in my palm.

'**Call me – Damon'**, followed by a phone number. As my hazy eyes slowly focused and the words came into view, the lulled comfort of sleep fled my conscience and I sat straight up in bed, the movement accentuating my soreness as my breath caught in my throat and the previous night's happenings flooded to the forefront of my mind; the fear, the pain, and the dissipating will that flowed seamlessly into mind-numbing. I buried my head in my hands and allowed the crumpled note to fall to the floor. What the hell had I done? I was a victim of rape, yet victims did not usually tend to moan and scream like I head. I didn't know what type of person could enjoy a pain like that and I really, _really_ didn't want to think about it. Jerking trembling fingers away from suddenly tear-ridden eyes, I pushed myself upright and shoved my memories away, the image of piercing aquatic irises stored in a box I would never open. If this creep, this sick _bastard_ thought I was going to call him, he had some serious delusions going on. With a flick of my hair, I changed out of last-night's torn dress and into jeans paired with a loose cotton shirt, applied a lick of lip-gloss and headed out of the door.

All that day at school I felt someone watching me. The back of my neck prickled with the weight of someone's gaze, but whenever I turned, the presence eluded me. Normally I would have been absorbed in my literature and writing class, my pen flying across the page, but this day had me tapping my pen against my desk nervously and jumping at the slightest sound. Periodically, Bonnie would turn in her seat and send me quizzical looks, my agitation apparent even as I shrugged it off with a sheepish smile. At lunch Caroline joined us, basking in the after-glow of her night and spilling over with gossip about her latest catch as my mind remained elsewhere.

"At least Elena got away from that creep she was dancing with. You should have seen him Bonnie, grinding himself all over her and trying to feel her up in the middle of the room, right Elena? I mean he was hot, but…"

I felt Caroline's eyes on me as she trailed off expectantly, and I jumped back into the present with an uncharacteristic snap.

"Just forget about it, Caroline. He was a nobody. Just some loser at a party."

Caroline's response was drowned out, as in the next moment cynical laughter filled my ears, fresh peals of mirth erupting every few seconds to lap over each other, though all in the same haunting tone I had become acquainted with the night before. Barely restraining from clamping my hands over my ears, I jumped to my feet with panicked breaths heaving my chest, and fled the building after a panicked apology.

"I'm sorry, I…I have to go."

I rushed through the hallways, brushing past people hurriedly as the laughter faded in my ears and the relentless feeling of being watched returned, the general hubbub of High school left behind to be replaced by ominous silence. Dropping into the driver's seat of my car, I tossed my bag aside and jammed my keys into the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot with a screech of tyres to speed toward the safety of my home.

Upon reaching my bedroom I headed straight for the shower, leaving my phone on the bedside table and drowning my thoughts in a hail of hot water and soap. I barely even noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks as I scrubbed viciously at my flesh in an attempt to assuage my shame, my nails leaving sensitive crimson stripes beneath the skin. I managed to bring myself back to rational thought, and not a moment too soon, for if I stayed lost and trembling a minute longer I would have crumbled to the ground and rocked myself into hysterics. Instead, I wrapped a towel around my petite frame and busied myself with running a comb through my hair, nothing but the light tremor to my fingers giving indication of the turmoil that wracked my form just minutes before. But as I trod lightly from my ensuite through to the bedroom, something caught my eye. My phone was settled comfortably on my bed, screen alight. It was sat on my bed, but I had left it on the bedside table. Immediately, my heartbeat picked up to an erratic pace, and I practically tiptoed forward, snatching my phone from the bed and staring down at the screen.

'**New contact added: Damon.'**

After a few moments of shocked silence, a cry wrenched itself from my throat, and I spun around to stare at the now open window.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena.

He was in my room. He was _in_ my _room_. A strangled whimper wrenched itself from my throat as I surged forth to slam the window shut once more, and as it shuddered in its hinges I caught sight of large black wings, and an angry caw filled the air as the crow flew away. I reached to secure my window with trembling fingers, only to find the lock hanging loose and broken. How had he done that? How did he know where I lived, which room to go to, and how did he get up to the window and break it? A heavy sense of foreboding was building in my stomach, and I backed away from the window until the backs of my knees hit my bed. Was he _stalking _me? A million thoughts were running through my head on a torturous carousel, and I could only come to one obstinate conclusion. This _Damon_ was dangerous. He gave off the aura of a psychopath, and because of it, I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't risk him getting into my house and hurting Jeremy, or Jenna. But…I couldn't call him either, and invite him into my life. I didn't know what to do. With that damning though in mind, I crawled up my bed with my towel wrapped around me and turned to rest my head against the headboard, legs tucked up under my chin. After a moment of deliberation, I reached to the side and tucked a pair of nail scissors into my palm. All that night, I sat and watched the window.

Morning broke and there was still no change. My eyes were wide and straining with exhaustion, but my terror had kept me awake the entire night in a state teetering between sleep and consciousness, every small noise startling me awake with my heart pounding like a frightened rabbit's. I could hear beginning to stir and move downstairs, and such normalcy penetrated my catatonic state and allowed me to stretch out aching legs and step gingerly to the floor. I didn't want to leave the house, but I knew that if I locked myself away I would turn myself insane with paranoia. Besides, if he was watching me, he could easily be watching my friends too; I needed to make sure they were okay. With that in mind, I strode over to my wardrobe and dressed in a navy blue sundress and a grey cardigan, raking my fingers through matted hair pull it into a natural wave. With my bag slung my shoulder, I hurried out of the door to school, taking a single bite of the toast Jenna shoved into my hand before abandoning it to the birds, It was a warm, pleasant day, and my initial rush soon slowed into a dawdle despite my worries, as I let a warmth unlike I had been able to feel for days bathe my cheeks. I disregarded footsteps behind me until they became uncomfortably close, and then suddenly a hand twisted through my hair painfully and my head was pulled back, a pair of lips pressing against my ear.

"_Keep walking. Don't make a sound."_

The voice was all too familiar, and it sent chills down my spine. My steps faltered, but an insistent tug of my hair sent me forward. I wanted to struggle, to fight against him, but everything in me was screaming 'danger' and I was on autopilot, submitting to his wishes and walking forward with him pressed up behind me. Footsteps announced an impending onlooker from around the corner, and my lips parted to scream for help, but in a second Damon had me turned around and pushed against the wall, his arms bound tight around me to prevent me from moving as his lips forced themselves against mine to muffle my cries. Half of me was panicking over the unreal strength enabling him to hold me so impossibly tight, but the other half was aching to surrender to his possessive lips and the insistent probing of his tongue. He continued to hold me paralysed until the passerby had disappeared, seeing only a couple sharing a kiss on the sidewalk. Once they had gone, Damon loosened his hold on my and I could see his lips turning into a smug, foreboding smile. This was my first time seeing him in the light and he was breathtaking, his skin pale in juxtaposition to the inky mess of his hair and the dazzling blue of his eyes. Dressed all in black, he was alluring and the very epitome of a 'bad-boy'. A moment passed of me simply staring up at him in frightened awe before he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, fingers surely leaving bruises on my hips.

"_Walk. Piss me off, and I'll kill you right here."_  
My breath caught in my throat, colliding with the panicked whimper making its way out.

"Please…Please, why are you doing this?"  
His only response was to clamp a palm over my mouth, and then we turned the corner and he bundled me into the blue Camaro parked by the road. With a surreptitious glance around, he placed his hand on my head and pushed me down to the floor in front of the passenger seat with a snarl.

"_Clearly you are not going to shut up." _

With that, he closed of my air with his hands over my mouth and nose, and as I scrabbled at his hands in a vain attempt to pull the away, I could have sworn that his eyes had turned red.

Those eyes were the last thing I saw before my vision blurred and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I wasn't too pleased with the way this chapter was going, so I cut it short... But not to worry! The next chapter of pure **smut **will be up soon, when I can get it to flow a little more. So, with that out of the way, enjoy!_

Elena.

I punched my pillow and nuzzled further into the fabric. My head was pounding, all I wanted to do was drift back into sleep…But I couldn't be late for school, _again_. With a muffled groan of annoyance, I rolled onto my side, hand reaching blindly for my bedside table and the mobile phone that should be placed upon it, but my fingers closed around air. My brow furrowed in confusion, and I opened my eyes a crack to peer to the side. My confusion increased as my vision slowly adjusted to the faint sunlight trickling in through the window, and then panic jolted through my frame and I sat bolt upright, staring around the unfamiliar room as the morning's events came back to me in a flood. He freaking _kidnapped_ me! Terror was running through my body in waves, and I bolted from the bed despite the slight dizziness spinning my gaze. I was trapped somewhere, with this psycho just waiting to toy with me. This kind of thing only happened in movies, not to people like me. My hands were trembling as I ran them down my sides, affirming that I was still wearing my dress and cardigan. In the next moment, I span on my heel to look toward the door, and crept towards it slowly. Perhaps he had left…Perhaps I could get out, or at least figure out where I was, as my bag was nowhere to be seen. My fingers curled around the wooden edge of the door, and I peeked out nervously before sticking my head out completely and looking around. I was in a long, panelled hallway, ornately furnished. It was like a mansion, or a hotel. My head swung slowly from left to right, taking in the seemingly never ending hall. When I looked back to the left, my heart stopped. He was standing right in front of me, complete and imposing darkness with a devilish smile. A terrified squeak parted my lips and I scrambled back, attempting to slam the door in his face, but he simply rested his palm against the wood to hold it open and slip inside. He stalked me across the room, my heart thundering in my chest as I held my hands out as though to warn him back, and I unknowingly allowed myself to be herded across the room. The backs of my knees hit the mattress suddenly, I fell back to sit on the bed, and in a moment he was in front of me, palms splayed across the bed either side of my hips as he leaned forward, head cocked to the side and an arrogant smile entertaining his lips. How did he do that? He moved so fast… A shiver wracked my frame, and I stared up at him in terrified silence. His eyes were a brilliant, terrifying blue, and he trailed them down my body in an obvious leer, lingering upon the swells of my breasts, the tips of my thighs, before lifting one of his hands and sliding it along my thigh.

"No, stop…"

The whimper slid past my lips in desperation, and I darted my hands down to his wrists, attempting to push them away, but he had both of my hands gathered within one of his own in a moment, pushing them back above my head and hovering above me. I tugged, pulled and wriggled against his hold, but it only served to make him chuckle as he pressed me into the bed with his hips and forced his hand up my dress once more.

"_I gave you two chances, Elena…"_

His tone turned cold, and he hitched my dress up to my waist with a hiss.

"_Two. Fucking. Chances, to come to __**me**__. And what did you do, Elena, hm?"_  
He paused expectantly, lifting himself to straddle my waist as his free hand wandered upwards to tug down the front of my dress, groping my breasts lewdly. I remained silent, my breaths wavering, and sharp with fear. He cocked his head to the side.

"_You __**ignored**__ me. I do not take well to being ignored, Elena."_

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I hissed in a fury, feistiness returning in a rush.

His only response was a chuckle, and he moved back suddenly to settle between my legs. His lips were nuzzling against my thigh, sliding upwards slowly, and I jerked my legs to kick him away, but he flattened his palm over my stomach to hold me down and locked the other around my thigh, spreading my legs and pinning me to the mattress. The moment my hands were free, they darted downwards to push and punch against his shoulders, but he was undeterred, grazing his lips higher with a low purr.

"_Relax…I just want a taste.."_

Breathless sobs were spilling from my lips and he absolutely loved it, curling his lips into a grin. 'Just a taste'. What did that mean? My question was answered in the next moment, when he edged further between my legs, turned his head to the side, and _bit _me. His teeth dug into my inner thigh and the pain was excruciating, I could feel him tearing through my flesh and my blood spilled into his mouth, as an agonised scream flew from my lips. He was d_rinking_ it, sucking my blood down like a man famished. My limbs felt like they were on fire, every one, and I could do nothing but scream out and beat at him helplessly, tears streaming down my cheeks. He lifted his head, and I couldn't tear my eyes away, he was all darkness, a monster with crimson eyes and blood-stained lips, black veins rippling on his cheeks. He parted his lips in a chilling smile, and I could see sharpened fangs, dripping with blood. He surged upwards to cover my lips with a palm before another scream could pass my lips, and then he bucked his hips against mine, grinding his erection against the junction of my thighs with a pleased growl.

"_You taste delicious."_

He leaned down slowly, dragging the pad of his finger beneath my eye to collect my tears, smearing blood across my cheek as he went before lifting his hand to trail the flat of his tongue along his finger, tasting my blood and my tears in a sick cocktail. His lips twisted into an exhilarated smile and he rocked his hips forward suggestively, staring down at me with a throaty growl.

'_Just a little more.'_

I was in shock, shaking and trembling with fright. There was a vampire on top of me. A real, in the flesh, shit-you-not vampire. A vampire who's head was lowering to my neck, who's lips were nuzzling my ear. His teeth ripped into my throat and I threw my head back, a scream cutting through the room once more.


End file.
